


Mine

by chuzai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yandere, yelena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuzai/pseuds/chuzai
Summary: "Someone I love doesn't love me back, I tried to show them but, they got scared and ran away".
Relationships: Yelena/Reader, yelenaxreader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Someone I love doesn't love me back, I tried to show them but, they got scared and ran away".

She was obsessed with you, she can't let anyone have you. You were her's and only her's.

"I have to see them today, lately y/n has been with that short excuse of a captain" Yelena said to herself. "I will make y/n mine, and kill anyone who stands in my way."

Yelena walked to the mess hall where all the scouts where having breakfast.

"There they are" Yelena said while admiring your beauty from afar, a slight blush formed on her cheeks.

But sitting right next to you was

"Eren Jeager" Yelena roughly whispered under her breath. She was quick to sit at the table behind you guys, listening in on what you and the Levi squad were talking about, your laughed bouncing off the walls every few seconds because Conny was cracking jokes.

How Yelena adored your laugh, she would look forward to it everyday. The second she woke up that's what she wanted to hear most. To hear your laugh, see your smile, she loved absolutely everything about you. Her obsession only growing every second she stared at you. 

_"How did this happen? How did I get here? Obsessing over someone, who doesn't even acknowledge my existence."_ Yelena thought to herself. 

'Hey! Yelena!" a familiar voice pulling her from her thoughts. 

"Armin" Yelena groaned. 

"What is it blondie?" Yelena asked annoyed. 

"Well I wanted to ask, you know the move you used on Sasha yesterday? yeah, Can you teach me?" The blonde asked. 

"Why should I teach you? You don't even need to fight, you’re a titan for crying out loud." Yelena said while setting her hand on her chin. 

"It's not just me who was mesmerized by your move" he said while pointing to you. 

You were too busy trying to prevent Sasha from stealing Armin's bread to notice the blonde pointing your way. 

"Y/N, wants me to teach them?" Yelena said trying to prevent herself from blushing in front of the boy.

"mhm, they said earlier that you're a really good fighter and hope they can learn from you some day." he said. 

Yelena trying to gather her thoughts, stayed silent. 

"Y/N think's I'm a good fighter? and wants me to teach them." Yelena quickly ran from her thoughts looking at the blonde. 

"Alright blondie, I'll do it." Yelena said standing from her table. 

"Really?!" the blonde exclaimed.

"yeah yeah meet me outside in 20 minutes, both of you" she said while leaving the mess hall. 


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Yelena finally exchange words, what happens when Yelena makes a odd comment?

Yelena walked out of the mess hall into her room, she went in closed the door and sat at the side of her bed.

"Y/n wants me to teach them my new move because they’re _mesmerized_? Yelena whispered to herself. 

"okay calm down Yelena you got this, just calm down." she said while grabbing the sides of her head. 

~

"wait so she said yes!" you said excitedly. 

"Yeah! She said to meet her in the field in 20 minutes!" Armin said. 

"Let's go now!" you said quickly getting up from the table and grabbing Armin's wrist. 

"Wait, Y/n she said 20 minutes, let's just wait?" Armin said trying to get out of your strong grasp. 

"But I want her to teach me already, she's so cool, the way she moves in her ODM gear. It's amazing, and the way she grabbed Sasha's hair and put her arm behind her back, THEN DROPPING HER! so cool" the scout said truly amazed. 

"Fine y/n, let's go" the blonde flashed a smile at you.

You guys walked outside onto the empty field and sat in the grass. ~ 

"So how's everything going with Levi?" Armin asked before sitting down with his legs crossed. 

"He's annoying, I don't know how many times I have to tell him or Hange that I don't want to do those stupid experiments with Eren. The last time I did I almost got eaten when he lost control" you said before tearing some dry grass from the ground. 

"Yeah but if Jean wasn't there you probably would've been dead" the boy chuckled.

"Yeah that horse face is annoying too" you laughed out. 

~

Yelena walked out into the field while looking around to see you and Armin laughing at god knows what, but she didn't like it. The way he made you laugh, that should be her making you laugh, that should her making you happy. Instead, you didn't know who she was, or so that's what she convinced herself.

"Hey! Blondie, Y/N!" Yelena called out making her way to you guys. 

_"She knows my name? Yelena does?! how?"_ you thought to yourself before standing up and running towards the tall blonde. Saluting.

"Thank you so much Yelena! We are grateful to be learning from you!" you said while staring into her eyes. 

The way you looked at her was enough for Yelena to grab you and give you a long passionate kiss, but she had to control herself. Trying to stop the blooding from flowing to her cheeks she walked passed you. 

"It's okay Y/n, let's just get this over with alright?" The tall blonde said while putting her hand on your shoulder. 

"Yes!" you said running in front other waiting for directions. 

~

"Argh!" Armin let out a groan while being thrown on the ground. 

"To slow Arlert, you should cut your hair. Since it's long it's easier for me to grab." the tall blonde said while motioning at you to get in fighting stance. 

"Okay y/n you don't always have to go for the hair, I only did it because it wanted to. Got it?" Yelena said while moving herself to where now she was standing in front of you. Faces inches away from each other. 

"What you need to do is just get them on the ground, got it?" she said whispering loud enough for you to hear before walking a few feet back. 

"Ready, I'm coming for you" she said while running back towards you. 

Quickly you dodged her, kneeing her in the stomach. She coughed up some spit. 

"You’re better then I thought " Yelena said wiping the spit from her lip. 

She launched herself at you again, you grabbed her wrists, and tripped her leg causing the both of you to fall, you on top of her with both legs on either side of her. 

Yelena's mind was going 505 miles per hour, her heart racing, her mouth having a mind of its own. 

"You look beautiful" she said quietly enough for you to hear her. 

Your heart running laps, your mind blank. A blush formed on your cheeks

 _"What is this feeling? Why am I blushing? Why does she also look beautiful? God shut up y/n you don't know what you're saying."_ you screamed to yourself. 

_"I mean this would be comfortable, if it wasn't under THESE circumstances"_ the tall blonde thought to herself. 

You got up from the awkward position. 

"Sorry Yelena I may have over did it" you said rubbing the back of your neck. 

"It's fine y/n, you did good" she said giving you a smirk. 

"We should get back, we've been out for almost an hour! People will get worried, come on Y/n!" Armin screamed before walking towards the mess hall. 

"Thank you again Yelena." you said before waving goodbye and running away, leaving the tall women alone with only her thoughts. 

"How did you get here Yelena, in love with someone who is everything you aren't." the tall blonde said while lying down on the rough dry grass looking at the clouds. 


	3. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelena has finally snapped

Yelena woke up on the field, her back on the grass, her stomach hurting from the hit you gave her earlier.

"Damn y/n really is good" she said while standing up and stretching.

"There you are! What the hell are you doing here?!" an annoying familiar voice called out to her.

"Ugh Levi" Yelena groaned while turning towards the short man.

"That's Capitan Levi to you Yelena, Get your ass up and go clean the stables with the rest of my squad." he said while looking up at the tall women.

"Yeah yeah I got it old man" she scowled while walking away.

"tch, why is it that everyone on Hange's squad have a dirty mouth." he said while walking back towards his office.

~

Yelena walked towards the stables hearing a couple of shouts, which she was guessing was Conny and Jean.

"NO! LEVI SAID TO PUT THE WATER BUCKETS ON THE RIGHT SIDE NOT THE LEFT JEAN!" Conny screamed at Jean.

"WHAT DOES IS MATTER?! WE ARE GONNA TAKE THEM OUT ANYWAYS!" Jean argued while putting the water buckets down.

"IF CAPTAIN SAYS TO PUT THE BUCKETS ON THE LEFT THAT'S WHERE THEY GO, SO PUT THEM ON THE LEFT!" Conny continued to argue.

Yelena was fed up, she walked inside, got a rag and started cleaning the floor.

"Hey! Yelena!" the voice she loved called out to her.

Your voice was like a drug to hear, she loved it, adored it actually.

"Hey y/n" Yelena said looking up smiling at you.

"Do you need help?" you asked.

"No I'm fine, I got this" Yelena said looking back down on the floor washing off any last stains.

"Are you sur-" you were interrupted by Eren.

"Hey y/n come help me sort the hay" Eren demanded.

"Yeah sure, be right there! Okay well see you later Yelena. Thank you so much for earlier" you said running away waving her goodbye.

~

It's been 45 minutes, Yelena has finally finished wiping the floor. She walks outside to see if you and Eren need help with the hay.

What she saw made her want to rip Eren's throat out. He had an arm wrapped around your waist, it seems to look like you were about to fall.

He stared into your eyes with his soft green ones, his grip on your waist tightening. Yelena was furious.

" _Who the fuck does this titan shifter bitch think he is to put is hands ON MY Y/N! THAT BASTARD I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM_!" Yelena screamed to herself.

She quickly fast walked towards the two of you, releasing Eren's grip from your waist, grabbing you and putting you behind her. 

"What the hell are you doing Jeager" Yelena said in a serious frightening tone. 

"What the fuck Yelena calm down she almost fell so I caught-" Eren was interrupted by a hand wrapping around his neck. 

"If you touch y/n I'll kill you Jeager got it? If you so dare even fucking BREATHE next to y/n, I will slice your throat and send your remains to Mikasa. So I advise you to stay in your fucking place." She said gripping his neck harder by the second. 

"Agh- let me go! what's your problem" Eren chocked out. 

You couldn't manage to say a thing, you were a little scared but found some sort of attraction to what she was doing. You slightly grabbed her arm. 

"Yelena let him go please, and calm down" you said. 

Yelena could hear the slight concern in your voice and quickly let Eren go. Him falling to the ground gasping for air. Mikasa saw the scene before her and quickly ran towards the three of you. 

"EREN!" Mikasa called out. 

"Yelena! What did you do" she said taking out her swords.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? because I touched your precious Eren." Yelena stood in front on Mikasa getting close to where now they were inches away from each other's faces. 

"Do it Ackerman, but I'm warning you. I'm not in a good mood right now" She said while staring Mikasa dead in the eyes, Mikasa returning the glare. 

"Stop it" Eren said, finally able to speak clearly.

"Let's just go Mikasa" he said getting up and walking away. 

They left, leaving you and Yelena alone. 

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that y/n." Yelena finally said after a few moments of silence. 

"Huh? No it's fine Yelena I'm not angry." you said looking up at her. 

The moon glistening hitting your face, your skin glowing. You looked beautiful Yelena thought to herself. She leaned closer to you. You following in her steps. 

"OI!" a voice called out. 

" _How does this motherfucker keep popping up everywhere, the fuck is this pop goes the weasel_? Yelena thought to herself while turning around, giving a glare to Levi. 

"It's getting late dinner is in a few, get inside. Now" He demanded, motioning for the two of you to walk forward. 

You guys walked inside the mess hall.


	4. Talk

You guys walked into the mess hall, your friends immediately greeting you. 

"Hey y/n!" Armin shouted, swaying his motioning for you to sit at their table. 

You looked at Yelena, not wanting to leave her alone, or seem rude and just leave her behind. She smiled at you. 

"Go I'll be fine" Yelena said to you, pushing you towards their direction. 

You gave Yelena a warm smile and went with your friends. 

"Yelena" a cold voice came from behind her. 

"shit, Capitan Hange" Yelena said turning around saluting. 

"My office now" Hange said walking out of the mess hall.

"Looks like Jeager snitched, that punk" Yelena mumbled to herself.

~

Yelena walked behind Hange, finally making it to the office. She walked in and closed the door. 

"What's this about Hange?" Yelena asked as she sat down at the chair in front on Hange's desk. 

"About your little incident with Eren at the stables today" Hange said fixing their glasses and placing them on top of their head. 

"What about it" Yelena groaned. 

"Take this seriously Yelena, hurting another cadet is not acceptable. As much as I like you, I still need to follow protocol." Hange said eyeing Yelena. 

"What did the little twerp say" Yelena said putting her left leg on top of her right. 

"You choked him, because he had his hands on y/n?" Hange questioned. 

" _that little bastard said to much_ " Yelena thought to herself.

"Yeah, that's what happened" Yelena said.

It was a few moments of silence, when Hange finally broke the silence. 

"Do you have something for y/n?" Hange said.

Yelena froze, her heart beating a million miles a second. She didn't know what to say. Should she lie? Say yes? If she said yes what would you think? Would you push her away? She didn't want to lose you. You did exchange your first words just today. It felt like everything was moving to fast, but it was perfect. At least for Yelena.

"yes" Yelena finally let out. 

Hange sighed.

"I knew it" Hange said while standing up, and sitting on their desk Hange's face now inches away from Yelena. 

"Just because you have this thing for y/n doesn't mean you can sit there and kill our hope for humanity. Got it Yelena?" Hange breathed. 

"Yes Capitan" Yelena said. 

Hange moved away from Yelena, sitting back at their desk.

"Besides, I don't want Levi to come bursting into my office talking about knocking some sense into you because you touched one of his members. It's annoying." Hange said while putting the glasses back onto their head and start filling out some forms.

"You can go now Yelena"

Yelena left the room without saying another word

~

Yelena was walking back to her room when you stopped her. 

"Yelena! Hey can we talk please?" you asked. 

"Sure let's go outside, to the field" Yelena said walking in front of you, leading you outside. 

" _It's weird, I mean we just talked for the first time today. I already feel like I've known her for years. I mean I have we trained together, but we never talked to each other. Yet I feel, comfortable around her. Is this normal?_ " you said to yourself.

You guys made it to the field and sat down.

"What's this about y/n?" Yelena questioned. 

"Well, I just wanted to talk about what happened earlier" you said.

It was a few moments of silence.

"Yelena, why did you get jealous?" 


	5. Why?

Silence stood between the two of you. 

Yelena stared at you with a sort of shocked face, eyes growing a little wide then finally looking straight ahead of her. 

"so?" you asked. 

"I just did." Yelena finally let out.

"well we just met, I'm not saying I feel weird or anything it's just-" 

You were interrupted by Yelena grabbing your chin, making you face her. 

"I'm not gonna tell you anything y/n, but you need to know one thing." Yelena stared at you, her dark black eyes meeting yours. Her grip around your chin tightened. 

"Yelena- you're..." you were trying to let out, her grip making it hard for you to speak. 

"I'm what?, hurting you?" She asked while tracing her finger across your jaw.

"I'm trying to get my point across, y/n." She said, leaning forward and whispering in your ear. 

"You're mine," she said before letting go. 

You massaged your chin, looking up at her. She towered over you. You couldn't believe how tall she was. 

"I'm your's?" you questioned. 

"yes" she said leaning down, her hands on either side of you. She was now laying onto of you, your back sticking to the grass.

"Don't move, y/n" Yelena whispered. 

"okay," you complied.

Your heart beat faster than it ever has before, you couldn't understand what was going on, why did Yelena get so possessive? Why did you feel this way around her? You barely met so why is she making you feel this way?

While your thoughts were running around, Yelena placed a warm and wet kiss to your lips. You laid on the grass shocked, but found yourself returning the kiss. Before things went too far, Yelena pulled away from your lips. 

"I hope you can consider this a warning y/n" She said while standing up, turning around and fixing her uniform. 

"a warning?" you asked her. 

"If anyone touches you, in a way I find threatening..." She stop and turned back around, looking at you. 

"I will kill them" She finally finished before walking away, disappearing into the darkness. 

You stood shocked, _kill them? kill who? does she want to stay away from everyone but her? is she crazy? we are in totally different squads, and I can't just stop talking to my friends, but... that kiss was nothing I've ever felt before. Being next to her makes me want to listen to her... will she actually kill anyone I talk to?_

You questioned yourself, before walking back to the rooms and going to bed. 


	6. Confession

WARNING ~ VIOLENCE

The scene that went down with you and Yelena had you questioning a lot. “ _ Why is she being so possessive?” _ you questioned yourself while walking out into the field. You walked out to see the squad fooling around, you ran up to them. “Hey guys!” you waved. 

“Ah! y/n, HI” Armin screamed, running up to you giving you a hug. You quickly shoved him off, looking around for the tall blonde women. “y/n? What’s wrong?” Armin asked sounding worried. “ _ She’s not here great, who knows what she would have done to Armin _ ” you let out a sigh of relief. Armin gave a worried look on his face, “it’s nothing i just- i don’t know it was nothing lets go” you said while walking to the training area. 

~

_ 4 hours later _

You guys finished training for the day, you haven’t seen Yelena all day. You were walking to the mess hall when you saw Hange. “Commander!” you screamed running towards them. 

“Oh y/n, hi whats wrong?” Hange asked. You caught up to her trying to catch your breath. 

“Have you seen Yelena?” you asked them. Hange turned around looking towards you, getting real close to your face. You gulped at their intimidating stare, Hange stared at you before speaking. “What’s going on between you and Yelena? You guys just met a few days ago did you not? You guys seem really close lately. Besides that, Yelena nearly killed Eren because he was being touchy with you, what’s up with that y/n?” Hange interrogated you. You froze, “ _What is going on with me and Yelena? I mean what she said yesterday didn’t really mean anything did it? Will she actually kill someone if I disobey her?_ _She doesn’t seem the type to break a promise, and I am not trying anything stupid to test that theory. For now I have to obey her, god i’m talking like i’m being held captive or something._ ” 

“Y/N! HELLO EARTH TO Y/N?!” Hange screamed while waving their hand in front of your face. You snapped out of your thoughts, “nothing is going on, we just formed a good friendship that’s all Commander” you said. Hange stared at you for a few moments before turning around, “careful y/n, that women is a bomb ready to be set off at any moment.” There were a few moments of silence before Hange continued, “ I don’t want to have to execute her because she killed someone on your behalf ” Hange said before walking away. You stood their dumbfounded, “ I hope Yelena wouldn’t do something so careless, especially because of me” You said to yourself before heading to your room, while walking to your room you were stopped by Eren. 

“Eren, hey whats up?” You asked him, Eren stood their staring deeply into your eyes trying to form his next words.

“We need to talk y/n” He said seriously. “Okay what is it?” You asked him. Eren leaned on the wall.

“Do you remember the first day we were here at the survey corps, you asked Armin and Mikasa to help you work your ODM gear because you were having trouble. I told you I was having trouble too. That’s when our friendship formed, he looked at you again. His eyes going soft, you stood there “well don’t recite everything since our friendship started. What are you trying to say?” you asked him. Eren stood straight and walked towards you, he got closer. You froze, “ _ oh shit  _ ” you cussed to yourself. Eren put one hand on your cheek, softly caressing it. “y/n, i've always liked you” He said, going in for a kiss. You were helpless, your mind was everywhere. You didn’t kiss back, instead you stood there shocked. Eren broke the kiss, “ I’m sorry y/n, I have just been waiting a while to tell you I couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry” He said stepping back, “It’s Eren I-” Before you could finish a pare of hands grabbed Eren’s hair throwing him back. 

“Y-Yelena!” You screamed, “  _ where the fuck did she even come from, oh my god did she see everything?! _ ” You heart raced. Yelena grabbed Erens nape, making him look at her, “ I really didn’t think you were this stupid jeager, you really don’t learn your lessons do you. I warned you Eren” Yelena said. 

“That was a warning” Eren choked out. Yelena grabbed his hair, smashing his face into the concrete ground, “one” she said. She grabbed his hair again, smashing his face another time. “Two” she said, “How many do you think you deserve Jeager? I might just stop until your teeth come out, oh look one already has!” She said grabbing the tooth off the floor, putting it in Eren’s mouth. “You can regenerate right? I mean you are a titan after all. Too bad I can’t kill you” She said smashing his face one more time. “YELENA STOP IT ALREADY!” you screamed at her. 

Yelena froze, she threw Eren’s head onto the ground and stood up. She walked towards you, stopping a few inches away from your face. “You are ordering me around y/n? How about I show you who you belong to huh? You seem to let people do whatever they want with you, you stood there while Eren was kissing you. Are you a whore y/n? Is that what it is? I’ll show you who’s whore you are, you bitch” She said, grabbing the back of your neck, giving you a hungry kiss, you found yourself returning the kiss. You both stood there, Yelena slipped her tongue in your mouth, you guys spent minutes standing their tongues exploring eachothers mouths before Yelena broke the kiss. She grabbed a chunk of your hair, making you look at her. “Now y/n what did I say i would do if someone touched you in a way I found threatening” She questioned you, tugging your hair a little. “Answer the question” She said, losing grip on your hair and grabbing your chin. 

“You said you were gonna kill them” you answered, “that’s right love, and I’m not a person to go back on my word” She said letting your chin go, she slowly walked towards Eren who was now sitting on the floor regenerating. “Now Jeager, if I shoot you directly in your nape. Will you die?” Yelena asked, pointing the gun at him. “

“Are you fucking insane?!” Eren bluntly asked, standing up. 

“Maybe” Yelena said, shooting his left leg. Eren let out a shriek, “you damn bitch” he said, Yelena let off another shot, the bullet going into Eren’s eye. He let out another cry. 

“HEY!” you heard a voice scream. “ _ Shit Captain Levi  _ ” you started panicking, “ _ if they get Yelena they will kill her FUCK WHAT DO I DO _ ” you screamed to yourself, Yelena stood there. Blood on her white shirt, gun in her hand. She wiped her mouth then looked at you. 

“What the fuck is this” Levi said looking at the scene before him. 

“Oh shit” 

  
  



End file.
